gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ape Escape: The Four Seasons
Ape Escape: The Four Seasons is a dlc add-on to the video game, Ape Escape 2. It consists of four new stages with dozens of new monkeys. The game mechanics are the same as in Ape Escape 2, except that white monkeys function how they did in the first Ape Escape game (having acute awareness instead of poor awareness). Several monkeys from the first two games recur in this dlc. The stats for this dlc are as follows: 52 monkeys 17 yellow-pants monkeys 4 light-blue-pants monkeys 2 blue-pants monkeys 6 white-pants monkeys 2 green-pants monkeys 4 red-pants monkeys 9 black-pants monkeys 8 special-pants monkeys Spring Stage This stage is set on a small island. On the outskirts of the island, which is roughly circular, are sandy beaches. Further inland is an orchard of Japanese cherry trees situated in front of a Japanese rock garden with a small wooden building. In the water is a small cruise ship as well, which has run into an underwater sand dune and is stuck. Monkeys This stage has 13 monkeys 5 yellow-pants monkeys 2 light-blue-pants monkeys 1 blue-pants monkey 2 black-pants monkeys 3 special-pants monkeys *Richie (yellow pants): Found playing volleyball with another monkey on the beach. **Alertness: 1/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 1/5 **Weapon(s): Scratch **Type: Good sport **Bio: Must win this game...! *Mai (light blue pants): Found playing volleyball with another monkey on the beach. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 1/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): Rocks **Type: Tired **Bio: I'd rather be napping. *Lionel (blue pants): Found running around the beaches. **Alertness: 4/5 **Aggression: 3/5 **Speed: 5/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Scratch **Type: Magisterial **Bio: Gotta go faster. *Toby (yellow pants): Found climbing a cherry tree. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 0/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): None **Type: Easygoing **Bio: Help, I can't get down! *Max (special pants - Pegasus wings that allow her to fly): Found patrolling the rock garden. **Alertness: 4/5 **Aggression: 3/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 2/5 **Weapon(s): Bombs **Type: Rare type **Bio: This place is so peaceful and calm. *Tiffiny (light blue pants): Found inside the building adjacent to the rock garden. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 0/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): None **Type: Dumb **Bio: I don't want to get sand in my fur! *Ashton (yellow pants): Found swimming in the waters off the island. **Alertness: 2/5 **Aggression: 1/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): Scratch **Type: Overeater **Bio: I hope there aren't any sharks nearby... *Remus (yellow pants): Found swimming in the waters off the island. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Scratch **Type: Reckless **Bio: I can hold my breath longer than you! *Icarus (special pants - Pegasus wings that allow him to fly): Found flying over the waters.around the island. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 1/5 **Weapon(s): Bombs **Type: Bold **Bio: I could fly to the sun! *Ozymandias (special pants - Pegasus wings that allow him to fly): Found flying over the waters around the island - he will land on the cruise ship infrequently as well. **Alertness: 4/5 **Aggression: 5/5 **Speed: 5/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): Laser Gun, Wing Attack **Type: Very rare **Bio: I'm Ozymandias. Who the heck are you?! *Simeon (black pants): Found on the cruise ship, inside a room. **Alertness: 2/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun **Type: Heartbroken **Bio: Wants to sail to the moon. *Gaz (black pants): Found on the cruise ship, patrolling the upper decks. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 3/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 0/5 **Weapon(s): Bombs, pistol **Type: Reckless **Bio: But where's all the rum gone? *Monkeyward (yellow pants): Found on the cruise ship's bridge. **Alertness: 1/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): Scratch **Type: Ship captain **Bio: Hey, why'd the ship stop?! Other enemies *On the island: **Porkies **Tank Piglets **Pineapple Finches *On the cruise ship: **AAA Jellyfish **Lousy rats **Tank Piglets **Skeleton Swine *In the water: **Puffy the Blowfish Summer Stage This stage is set in a busy city during the day. It is lightly raining out, but it is obviously summer. There are tall buildings to explore as well as sidewalks and streets bustling with life and cars and monkeys. There is also a more abandoned industrial area with half-built buildings and lots of construction zones, requiring a tank to get through. Additionally, there is a subway section of some speeding trains with monkeys on them that may be entered as they zoom from station to station. Monkeys This stage has 12 monkeys 4 yellow-pants monkeys 3 white-pants monkeys 1 green-pants monkey 1 red-pants monkey 3 black-pants monkeys *Kabob (yellow pants): Found wandering the streets of the city. **Alertness: 2/5 **Aggression: 3/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 1/5 **Weapon(s): Laser Gun **Type: Lazy **Bio: I wonder if this counts as taking a bath. *Giorgio (yellow pants): Found at the top of a building. **Alertness: 2/5 **Aggression: 1/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Laser Gun, Space Ship **Type: Serious **Bio: It's aliens. It's always aliens! *Samuel (yellow pants): Found riding on top of a car through the city. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): Scratch, Missiles **Type: Lonely **Bio: He stepped aside. *Quinny (red pants): Found inside a building, behind a desk. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Punch **Type: Depressed **Bio: Without a hat. *Handel (black pants): Found in the abandoned industrial area, traversing through a construction zone. **Alertness: 2/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 2/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun **Type: Reckless **Bio: Wants to shoot something. *Carmine (black pants): Found in the industrial area in a half-constructed building. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun, Bombs **Type: Flustered **Bio: Fears what happened to his brothers. *Ben (yellow pants): Found underneath a bridge fishing in the river. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 0/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): None **Type: Rare type **Bio: I wanna go home... *Monkeymuth (green pants): Found in the city, in a building playing poker with some porkies. **Alertness: 5/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 2/5 **Weapon(s): Missiles **Type: Brat **Bio: If it weren't for luck, he'd be the best there ever was. *Thom (black pants): Found wandering across the bridge in the city. **Alertness: 2/5 **Aggression: 3/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): Guitar **Type: Cheeky **Bio: The monkey king of nowhere. *Xeeto (white pants): Found in the subway on a bullet train swinging from the poles. **Alertness: 5/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun, Bombs **Type: Calm **Bio: Still likes writing haiku poems. *Zanabi (white pants): Found in the subway on a bullet train reading a newspaper. **Alertness: 5/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 4/5 **Stomach fullness: 1/5 **Weapon(s): Staff **Type: Delinquent **Bio: Planned his future but didn't remember what he planned. *Moops (white pants): Found in the subway on a bullet train running from train car to train car. **Alertness: 5/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 4/5 **Stomach fullness: 2/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun, Missiles **Type: Naughty **Bio: Once wanted to rule the world, but a train car is cool enough. Other enemies *In the metropolis: **Porkies **Skeleton Swine **Eggplant Bees *In the industrial area: **Armored Porkies **Tank Piglets **Flame Porkies **Sky Bomber *On the trains: **Flame Porkies **Wax Queens Fall Stage This stage is set in a small island village of wood huts and plank roads built over shallow water. There are also a few very small islands rather close to the small village, which house some monkeys and other enemies. The village is roughly oval shape with a dock at one point and a large house at the other point. Houses line the outer edges of the village, and wood-plank roads connect everything together. There are some small boats at dock and also a few being used by monkeys. These are boats filled with fruit, particularly bananas, and are arranged around an area featuring floating fruit stands. This stage is set at almost sunset, so there are torches lit, and the setting sun is providing only a bit of orange-pink light across the sky in the distance. Monkeys This stage has 12 monkeys 4 yellow-pants monkeys 1 light-blue-pants monkey 1 blue-pants monkey 1 white-pants monkey 2 red-pants monkeys 3 special-pants monkeys *Wilkos (yellow pants): Found on a boat in the village eating bananas. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 3/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 2/5 **Weapon(s): Scratch **Type: Serious **Bio: The real hero. *Rapinoe (blue pants): Found running across the wood plank roads. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 1/5 **Speed: 5/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): Banana skin **Type: Generous **Bio: A true team player. *Tartar (red pants): Found walking about the wood plank roads near a fruit stand. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): Kick **Type: Deadly **Bio: Cheeky monkey. *Ray-hud (yellow pants): Found commentating on a banana tasting contest. **Alertness: 4/5 **Aggression: 1/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 0/5 **Weapon(s): Microphone **Type: Cool **Bio: Pure genius! *Linda (light blue pants): Found being carried by a Pineapple Finch. **Alertness: 2/5 **Aggression: 1/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): Book **Type: Pathetic **Bio: I don't like anything, not even myself! *Daeron (white pants): Found on the docks (will jump in the water if pressured enough). **Alertness: 5/5 **Aggression: 3/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 2/5 **Weapon(s): Laser Gun, Missiles **Type: Fearless **Bio: I'm the king here! *Gumi (special pants - fancy banana merchant attire): Found selling fruit in a floating fruit stand. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 1/5 **Speed: 4/5 **Stomach fullness: 2/5 **Weapon(s): Rocks **Type: Sexy **Bio: The bae we all deserve. *Cucumber (yellow pants): Found swimming in the waters around the village. **Alertness: 2/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): Laser Gun **Type: Dense **Bio: He's the fastest swimmer this side of the Mississippi. *Papao (red pants): Found in the large hut at the far end of the village. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 0/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun, Missiles **Type: Chilled out **Bio: Bring me more naners! *Fyn (special pants - pirate clothes with black pants): Found in a boat sailing around the village. **Alertness: 4/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 4/5 **Stomach fullness: 1/5 **Weapon(s): Sword **Type: Naughty pirate **Bio: The sunset star. *Vinius (yellow pants): Found near the fruit stands eating a banana. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): Staff **Type: Overeater **Bio: Just... one... more... bite... *The Banana Nazi (special pants - fancy banana merchant attire): Found selling fruit from a fruit stand. **Alertness: 5/5 **Aggression: 5/5 **Speed: 1/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): Bombs, banana skin **Type: Dubious **Bio: No bananas for you! Other enemies *In the village: **Blue Porkies **AAA Jellyfish **Charred Chesters **Mohawk Porkies **Pineapple Finches *In the water: **Puffy the Blowfish **Grinning Piranhas Winter Stage The stage is set in the snowy mountains during a blizzard. There are a few derelict buildings scattered between the rocky passes, with monkeys and other enemies inside them. Further ahead is a side of the mountain, which several monkeys are skiing and snowboarding down. An avalanche chases them. There is a snowmobile nearby to chase the monkeys with. At the bottom of the mountain is a frozen beach with an endless expanse of water in the distance. On the shore is a lighthouse with its light burning bright. Various monkeys and other enemies are scattered around and in the lighthouse. This stage is set at night. Monkeys This stage has 15 monkeys 4 yellow-pants monkeys 1 light-blue-pants monkey 2 white-pants monkeys 1 green-pants monkey 1 red-pants monkeys 4 black-pants monkey 2 special-pants monkeys *Mark (red pants): Found in one of the derelict ruined buildings at the top of the mountains. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): Punch **Type: Reborn **Bio: Got bloody knuckles punching a brick wall. *Elio (yellow pants): Found wandering around the derelict buildings at the top of the mountains. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): Laser Gun **Type: Verbose **Bio: Slightly better than his significant other. *Wyatt (light blue pants): Founding hiding in a box in one of the derelict ruined buildings at the top of the mountains. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 2/5 **Weapon(s): Rocks **Type: Lonely **Bio: Just gotta hide a little longer... *Marinara (yellow pants): Found skiing down the mountain. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 0/5 **Speed: 4/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): None **Type: Hard worker **Bio: You're too slow! *Hershel (yellow pants): Found skiing down the mountain. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 0/5 **Speed: 4/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): None **Type: Hard worker **Bio: I'm the fastest skier in the whole wild world. *Daniel (yellow pants): Found snowboarding down the mountain. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 0/5 **Speed: 4/5 **Stomach fullness: 5/5 **Weapon(s): None **Type: Hard worker **Bio: I'll shred this snow! *Zoe (black pants): Found guarding the entrance to the lighthouse. **Alertness: 4/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun, Bombs **Type: Careful **Bio: Don't get near me! *Haruki (black pants): Found near the entrance of the lighthouse, fishing on the frozen shores. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 5/5 **Speed: 2/5 **Stomach fullness: 2/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun, Bombs **Type: Cuddly **Bio: He'll grow up to be a legend. *Midnight (black pants): Found on the first floor of the lighthouse, play-fighting with Ishmael. **Alertness: 2/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun **Type: Fearsome **Bio: Would have been the best there ever was. *Ishmael (white pants): Found on the first floor of the lighthouse, play-fighting with Midnight. **Alertness: 4/5 **Aggression: 2/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Missiles, Bombs **Type: Jumpy **Bio: All he knows is he doesn't know what he wants and everything scares him. *Little Dexter (white pants): Found on the second floor of the lighthouse, sleeping on a bed all spread out. **Alertness: 4/5 **Aggression: 3/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 0/5 **Weapon(s): Laser Gun, Missiles **Type: Hungry **Bio: He just wants another treat. Just one more... *Tyrion (green pants): Found on the third floor of the lighthouse, sleeping on top of a tower of boxes. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 4/5 **Weapon(s): Machine Gun, Missiles **Type: Cool **Bio: He knows what's going on. *Mifune (black pants): Found on the fourth floor of the lighthouse, guarding Ledski. **Alertness: 3/5 **Aggression: 4/5 **Speed: 3/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Throwing stars **Type: Titanium **Bio: Obey me or regret the day you were born! *Ledski (special pants - Japanese kimono): Found on the fourth floor of the lighthouse, sitting on a throne, meditating. **Alertness: 5/5 **Aggression: 5/5 **Speed: 5/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Bombs **Type: Dubious **Bio: This time, I'm seriously gonna mess you up! *Dexteroo (special pants - orange pants and an armored orange suit): Found on the fifth floor of the lighthouse, by the actual light of the lighthouse. He is sitting patiently waiting for Jimmy. **Alertness: 5/5 **Aggression: 5/5 **Speed: 5/5 **Stomach fullness: 3/5 **Weapon(s): Laser Gun, Missiles, Bombs **Type: Very rare **Bio: He likes to sleep in nice big cozy bowls when he's not out wrecking foes. Other enemies *In the mountains **Armored Porkies **Tank Piglets **Flame Porkies **Pinguins **Lousy rats **Sky bombers *On the ski slopes **Pinguins **They Might Be Slimes *At the lighthouse **Armored Porkies **Tank Piglets **Flame Porkies **Lousy rats **Sky bombers **Barbell Bombers Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video games Category:Games Category:DLC